


In My Last Moment

by Etoileakki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Death by Gun, Last minutes, M/M, Romance if you squint, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoileakki/pseuds/Etoileakki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi thinks a lot in his last moment. Like Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Last Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I really don't know what spurred me to finish this drabble extract but uh, here it is. I swear angst is my second language. Either that, or I'm on an Akashi-kun hunting spree.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic!

Bang.

My body is shocked into stillness and I fall to ground. My breaths become shallow and I can hear my heart beat slowing down. The tar on the ground is cold and rough underneath my torn skin. My feet are cold and stiff, my arms are limp and lifeless and my head is paining. I can feel hot liquid trickle down my neck. I’m struggling to breathe and it’s like the world is crashing down on me. My vision is blurring into nothingness and I can hear the screams around me, begging me to open my eyes. Hands are clutching my shoulders tightly and shaking them. Hot tears drop onto my face and slid down my cheek as if they were my own. I can’t speak, blood is filling my mouth like a flash flood. 

“Please be okay, Akashi-kun, p-Please!” he sobbed.

My hands leaves my side and with the strength I have left, I raise my hand to their cheek and look into his azure eyes once more time. Looking into his eyes was like looking into the sky, hoping for a message, a sign. Feeling his hair was like touching a feather, light and delicate. Hearing his voice was like listening to symphony of string instruments. Being with him was indescribable, he was always a mystery, an enigma, the one thing I couldn’t figure out.

I’m going to miss that.

I’m going to miss him.

“I’m going to miss you, Tetsuya.”

And one by one, my senses go out, like broken lamps.

I can’t see his soft features and blue eyes. I can’t feel his gentle hands holding me anymore or those warm nights we had by a fire. I can’t taste the blood in my mouth or remember the boiled eggs he would make. I can’t smell the scent of iron or his vanilla scent. I can only hear his weeping voice. I can almost hear his voice cracking. And one by one, sound by sound, I begin to lose my hearing. The car sirens are blocked out, the shouts are muted and for my remaining minutes I can only hear his voice.

“I’ll miss you, Seijuurou.”

My hand lowers from his cheek and falls on asphalt ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for letting me waste 10 minutes of your time! 
> 
> AKA Thank you for reading the fic!
> 
> Hope you (at the least) enjoyed it, kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
